A Főnix Útja
by Denelind
Summary: Harry 7. évében járunk, ahol minden fenekestül felfordul: Piton az apja, a Trió felbomló félben van, és egy titokzatos új diák is érkezik a Roxfortba. Hogy ne legyen egyszerü a dolog, valaki folyamatosan írtja a Halálfalókat a Rend nevében. Jó olvasást!
1. A peronon

_A peronon _

Sokan úgy gondolják, az élet siralmas, nincs értelme élni, és ami a legrosszabb, nem tudnak megélni. Nem tagadom, az élet tele van szenvedéssel és sóvárgással.

Viszont én úgy gondolom, hogy ha az életben csupa mocsok, bánat és szenvedés vesz körbe, előbb-utóbb elérkezik az életben a fordulópont, amikor már békességben és nyugalomban élhetsz. Velem is ugyan ez történt. Ez alatt a 17 évem alatt többet szenvedtem, mint más. Sőt, lehet, hogy Harrynél is többet. Igen, a híres Harry Potternél is, pedig az ő élete sem tündérrózsás.

Most gondolom, hogy mindenki nagyokat néz, hogy mégis hogy kerülök ő mellé. Talán az elejétől kéne kezdenem az egészet.

1997. szeptember elseje, eléggé borús idő fogadott ma minket. Itt állok a peronon, előttem a Roxmortsba induló vonat. Kissé korán érkeztem meg, még csak 9:45 múlt, de parancsot kaptam, hogy figyeljem és védjem a diákokat. Alakomat elrejti a sötét csuklyás talárom, és sokat segít a sarokban megbújó árnyék is. Lételemem lett a bujkálás és a rejtőzködés, így nem tudom, hogyan fogom kibírni ezt az iskolai évet. Szerencsére a tanulásra nem kell figyelnem, már rég megvannak a szükséges papírjaim. Lépteket hallok, ezért figyelni kezdek. Végre valahára megérkeztek a családok. Sok diák vidáman fut társaihoz, átölelik egymást, mások kissé fancsali képet vágnak, amiért el kell menniük otthonról. Sosem értettem ezeket a dolgokat, sose értettem miért is ugranak egymás nyakába a diákok, és miért búcsúznak el úgy a szüleiktől, hogy majdnem sírva fakadnak. Talán azért, mert nekem sohasem voltak szüleim, se barátaim. Csak tanítóim és harctársaim. Talán ha lettek volna… Megrázom fejem, hogy minél hamarabb elfelejtsem ezt az egészet.

- Ember, küldetésen vagy, koncentrálj! – suttogom saját magamnak.

Körbenézek a peronon, sok diák megérkezett már. Árgus szemekkel nézem a halálfalókat és azok csemetéit. Majd egy diákon megakad a szemem. Draco Malfoy, bár ez nem az a fiú, akit tavalyról ismer az ember. Először is eltűnt arcáról a pökhendi, arisztokratikus vigyor, és ami még meglepő, egyedül van. A szülei soha nem engedték el őt egyedül sehová.

- Hmm… Micsoda változás. – suttogom. – Remélem, jó irányba halad Mr. Malfoy.

Órámra nézek, 15perc múlva 11óra. Kissé felhúzom bal szemöldököm. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan elrepült az idő. A legtöbb diák már rég felszállt a vonatra, a felnőttek is lassan indulnak, hogy dolgozni menjenek. Kezdek kissé ideges lenni, mert nem érkeztek meg, akikre a legfőbbképpen figyelnem kéne. Előlépek rejtekhelyemről, hogy az átjáróhoz menjek, de éppen abban a pillanatban lépett át pár vörös hajú személy a falon. Megtorpanok és várom a többi átérkező embert. Az ikrek eléggé feltűnően körbenéznek, veszély után kutatva, őket követi még két kisebbik testvérük, majd Weasleyk anyja és a mindentudó mugliszületésű. És végre betoppant Potter és a vérfarkas. Kissé meglepődök, elvégre a vérfarkasnak az iskolában kéne lennie. De ezzel még nem volt vége a csapatuknak, a sort a Weasley családfő zárta és… Mordon? Hangosan nyögök fel, de szerencsére senki sincs a közelemben, aki meghallaná. Ez az elmebeteg képes volt ily nyíltan megjelenni?

- Képes. – mondom ki hangosan a választ.

Lassan elindulok a kocsik felé, miközben nézem, ahogy felpakolják cuccaikat és búcsút vesznek. Bár mi tagadás, Molly eléggé el tudja húzni, és lassan aggódni kezdek, hogy valamelyik gyereknek el fog törni a csontja, úgy öleli magához őket.

- Molly, lassan fel kell szállnunk a vonatra. – teszi kezét az asszony vállára Lupin.

- Ohh igen, igazad van Remus. Azonnal szálljatok fel, még a végén itt maradtok. – törölgeti szemét meghatottan az asszony.

A diákok szépen sorban felmásznak a vonatra, Remus zárja a sort és az ajtót is. Megálltak az ajtónál lévő ablakoknál és még meghallgatták Weasley asszony utolsó figyelmeztetéseit.

Hallom a síp hangját és gyorsan felszállok a másik kocsira.


	2. Szülinapi ajándék?

_Szülinapi ajándék?_

Több mint egy fél órája utazunk a vonattal. Úgy gondolom, elegendő idő telt már el az indulás óta, így elindulok megkeresni Potteréket. Még mielőtt átmennék a másik kocsiba, hátratolom csuklyámat, gyors, de erős kontyba kötöm hajamat, és egy kék fejkendőt teszek rá, hogy eltüntessem az emberek szeme elől hajszínemet. Átmegyek a másik kocsira és keresni kezdem őket. Szerencsére hamar rábukkanok Potterékre, és még szabad hely is akad mellettük.

- Elnézést kérek, lenne itt egy szabad hely? Az összes kocsi tömve van. – kérdezem, miután félretolom a kabin ajtaját.

Egy ideig csend fogad, látom, hogy összenéznek, azon gondolkodva, hogy elküldjenek-e vagy sem.

- Persze, nyugodtan bejöhetsz. – mutat Lupin az üres helyre.

Egy kis mosolyt küldök a vérfarkas felé, majd leülök. Elhelyezkedem, majd úgy teszek, mintha elaludtam volna.

Ismételten csend vesz minket körbe, nem is tudom mikorra sikerült összeszednie a bátorságát az ifjú Weasleynek.

- Szerintetek tényleg elaludt?

- Most komolyan Ron, hová tetted a szemed? – hallom a kis eminenst.

- Jól van már 'Mióne, de lehet, hogy csak tetteti! – emeli fel hangját Ron.

- Ha tényleg tettetné, rég felébredt volna a kiabálásodra. – ripakodik testvérére a Weasley lány.

- Igaza van Ginnynek, Ron. Már rég felébredt volna. – mondta csendesen Potter.

- Na, gyerekek nyugalom. – csitítja őket Lupin. – Ha veszélyt jelentene ránk nézve, nem engedtem volna be ide.

- Igen, a vérfarkasok megérzik a veszélyt. Ezt neked is tudnod kéne Ron, elvégre te is megírtad azt a házit még harmadikban Pitonnak.

Idegesítő már ez a kis eminens.

- Oh… igen, az a zsíros fejű, szemétláda denevér, aki… - Ron nem tudta folytatni, mert Harry közbeavatkozik.

- Ron, már most fejezd be! Piton nem csak azért tanította azt az anyagot, hogy Remust lebuktassa! Hanem azért, hogy tudjuk, hogy telihold esetén jobb a kastélyban maradni.

- Harry, mi van veled? A szülinapod óta állandóan véded!- Kezd egy kicsit kiakadni Weasley fiú.

Néma csend telepszik a kabinra. Nocsak, Mr Potter. Valamit mintha eltitkolna, gondolom. Aztán nagy nehezen megszólal.

- Valamit… el kell mondanom nektek. De örülnék, ha nem akadnátok ki rajta, jó? – kissé remeg a hangja.  
Semmi választ nem kap… vagyis szóban nem. De mivel belekezd, lehet, hogy bólogattak.

- Nos, hát… az a helyzet, hogy… - Nah már Potter! Sok a duma, a lényeget! – KiderülthogyPitonazapám. – Hadarta el egy szuszra.

Hoppá, mik ki nem derülnek! Szóval akkor Potter nem is Potter… hanem Piton. Ohh, anyám. Ron hirtelen hisztérikusan felröhög.

- Harry esküszöm, hogy azt hallottam, hogy Piton az apád!

- Ron, tényleg jól hallottad. – mondja neki a húga.

- Ne hülyéskedj ilyennel Harry! Még hogy Piton az apád! Még viccnek is rossz. – akadt ki a vörös.

- Harry igazat mondott Ron. – mondja csendesen Lupin – Perselus tényleg Harry vérszerinti apja. Tudok róla.

A négy diák szinte egyszerre, igen magas hangon kiereszt egy „ Miii? „szócskát, én meg majd szívrohamot kapok. Ahogy megrázkódok ijedtemben, egy időre elhallgatnak, szinte érzem, hogy néznek, vajon felébredek-e, esetleg színlelem-e az alvást.

- Nem tudom, hogy Perselus mennyit mondott el, de elmondom, amit én tudok. Jamesnek a R.A.V.. után valamivel sikerült felhúznia Lilyt, amiért szét is váltak. Lily Perselusnál keresett vigaszt, aki már régóta szerette anyádat. Egy bő hónapig lakott nála, aztán visszatért Jameshez. Nem sokkal rá Lily bejelentette, hogy terhes. Egyedül nekem és Dumbledore-nak mondta el. – meséli el a vérfarkas.

A társaság csendben marad, és emészti az imént hallottakat.

- Miért… miért nem mondtad el Remus? – suttog a Kiválszatott.

- Sajnálom Harry, nem tehettem. Anyád remek boszorkány volt, így varázslattal elérte, hogy csendben maradjak.

- A Megszeghetetlen eskü. – vágta rá Granger.

- És Dumbledore? – szólal meg a kisebbik Weasley.

- Azt nem tudom, miért titkolta Harry előtt, de azt igen, hogy ő volt az, akinek be kellett avatnia ebbe a titokba Perselust. De én úgy gondolom, nem ez a legalkalmasabb hely ezt megtárgyalni.

Ohh ne már Lupin, információkat akarok, dühöngök magamban.

- Értem… szóval ez történt. – Mondja Potter csendese.

Hát… már kezdem sajnálni őt. Az biztos, hogy nem lesz könnyű éve. De ha azt nézzük… végre lesz családja… és lesz, aki vigyázzon rá. A kupé egy időre elcsendesedett.


	3. Az új mi is?

_Az új… mi is? _

Utunk folytatódik tovább. A társaság nem zaklatja Pottert, bár a Weasley fiú valószínűleg nehezen türtőzteti magát. Aztán szerencsére áttérnek a kviddicsre, és ezzel elütik az időt, amíg meg nem jelenik a büfés boszorkány. Lupin és a Weasley lány elhagyják a kabint, gondolom, Lupin járőrözni indul, a lány meg trécselni. Szerencsémre a kis Eminensnek is eszébe jut a kötelessége, és Mr. Duzzogóval az oldalán követik Lupin példáját.

- Ne csapkodj! – morgom ébredezést színlelve, miután a kis Vörös után nagy lendülettel bevágódik az ajtó.

- Ohh… ne haragudj Ron miatt, egy kicsit mérges. Ilyenkor nem figyel a környezetére. – Hadarja el nekem a kis túlélő.

- Lazulj már, ne görcsölj! - dörzsölgetem szemeimet, mintha tényleg csak most ébrednék. – Jegyezd meg, nem mindenért te vagy a hibás! Ne vállalj mindent magadra és ne mentegetőzz! Vágod?

Potter ezen eléggé elgondolkodik, majd bólint, és vigyorogva válaszol.

- Vágom! Hogy hívnak?

- A nevem Aida Jeanne Sad.

- Oh… Jeanne, mint Jeanne D'Arc? – kérdezi kaján mosollyal.

- Egen… - vágok egy grimaszt – mindenki ezzel jön! Remélem, én nem csak 19 évig fogok élni, mint ő, bár addig még van 2 évem.

- Sajnálom, nem akartam…

- Stop! Na, miről is beszéltünk az előbb?

Költői kérdésemre csak elneveti magát, és bólint.

- És honnan jöttél, melyik iskolából?  
Kissé felhúzom bal szemöldököm.  
- Mi az, interjút is kell adni, hogy felvegyenek a suliba?

- Ohh, ne haragudj, nem akartam tolakodó lenni vagy ilyesmi.

- Mind1, úgy is el kellesz még mondanom egy párszor. Amerikából jöttem, a La Push-i rezervátumból.

- Rezervátum? – néz rám meghökkenve.

- Igen. Tudod, Amerikában teljesen máshogy vannak a dolgok, máshogy neveznek bizonyos iskolákat, mint itt. Odakint például 6 éves kortól kell járni iskolába.

- De… ha 6 éves kortól kell, akkor miért kellett a Roxfortba jönnöd?

Ohh hogy csessze meg azt a lepcses szám! Nos akkor… miért is?

- Azért, mert még nincs meg a RAVASZom. Vagyis az első 4 évben teljesen mást tanulunk.

- Értem… - néz rám kisé gyanúsan a fiú.

- Mesélj, milyen a suli, a tanárok… meg úgy minden.

És Potter mesél, részletesen, pontosan. Elmondja mi hol található meg, hol vannak a tanárok lakrészei és a klubhelyiségek, és azt is, hogy melyik tantárgyat ki tanítja, és hogy mire kell az adott személynél ügyelni.

A mesélés közben visszatér Granger és a Weasleyk is. Az udvarias bemutatkozás után ők is besegítettek a mesélésbe, és mindenféle storykat meséltek el, még én is. A kis Weasleynek még ígértem egy láncot is La Push-ból. Mire Roxmorts-ba érünk, úgy érzem, mindenkiről mindent tudok: a tanároktól a szellemekig. Bár bevallom, ennyi információtól megfájdult a fejem is. A diákok sorra szállnak le a vonatról és rohamozzák meg a fiákereket. De milyenek szépek!

- Wow… Thesztrálok húzzák! – ámuldozok.

- Te is látod őket? – néz rám döbbenten Potter.

- Jah… nem nagy ügy. – nézek farkasszemet vele, és tekintetem azt üzeni: láttam már egy pár embert meghalni.

- Gyerünk fiatalok felszállni. – szólal meg mögöttünk Lupin.

Gyorsan felpattanunk egy üresre, majd a velem szemben helyet foglaló férfira nézek.

- Mr. Lupin, a nevem Aida Jeanne Sad. Remélhetőleg itt fogom letenni a záróvizsgát.

- Örvendek, látom, Harryék már bevezették Roxfort titkaiba. – mondja mosolyogva.

- Igen, teljesen megtömtek információval. Félek, hogy tananyag már nem fér a fejembe.

Mindenki nevetni kezd, én pedig elégedett mosollyal nyugtázom, majd elfordítom fejem, hogy a tájat nézzem.

- Aida Amerikából jött… pontosabban La Push-ból. – árulkodik a Kiválasztott.

Kissé csúnyán nézek rá, amire ő szégyenkezve lehajtsa fejét. És sajnálatos módon a kis eminens elkezdte fitogtatni tudását.

- Ohh… Amerikában mások a varázslók és a boszorkányok. Korábban kezdik meg a tanulmányaikat, több mindenbe belekóstolnak, több lehetőségük van. Egyesek szerint épp ezért ott sokkal erősebbek is, és…

- Mondtam már, hogy utálom a strébereket? – szakítom félbe Granger okoskodását.

Néhányan megdöbbenve néznek rám, a kis eminens pedig durcásan, de látok pár helyeslő tekintetet is. Szerencsére nem sokáig tart a kínos csend, mert idő közben megérkeztünk az iskolába.

- Hmm… milyen kicsi. – nézek végig az épületen.

- Ez kicsi? Még így is sokszor eltévedek, ha egyedül vagyok. – ámult el Ron.

- Amerikában nagyobbak az iskolák? – kérdezi Lupin.

- Maga az épület kb. kétszer akkorák, mint ez itt. Bár kint jóval több szakágak vannak, mint itt.

- Legalább nem tévedsz el.

Unottan, kissé már lenézően tekintek Weasley-re.

- Nos, megérkeztünk Ms Sad. Merlin hozta Roxfortban. – mondja kedvesen a vérfarkas.

Ez az ember túl sokat kedveskedik. Vajon ilyen alapból vagy csak megjátssza magát? Végül is vállat vonok, majd fürgén leugrok a kocsiról.

A nagy tölgyfa ajtó előtt egy idős nő áll. Egészen sötét, mély bordó talárban van, nagy csúcsos, fekete kalapban. Arca komoly, orrán egy szemüveg található.

- Netán… McGalagony professzor áll ott? – kérdezem a többiektől.

- Igen, de mire vár még itt? – kérdezi a legkisebbik Weasley.

- Biztos Ms Sadre! Mint minden újoncnak, önnek is a fejére kell tenni a Süveget. – szólal meg Lupin.

Hoppá… úgy érzem, valami fontos dolgot nem beszéltünk meg a felettesemmel.

- Jó estét professzor. – köszönünk egyszerre a nőnek.

- Jó estét. Ha nem tévedek Ön Ms. Sad.

- Nem, téved. Én egy gyerekbőrbe bújt halálfaló vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy mindenkit megöljek.

Nem igazán tetszett neki a válaszom, a többiek is visszatartott lélegzettel várják a kimenetelt. Szemeimet forgatom, majd megszólalok.

- Igen, én lennék Ms Sad.

- Nos… akkor jöjjön velem. – mondja kissé morcos hangon.

Intek a többieknek, majd a tanár után megyek. Egy ideig csendben baktatunk lefelé, de sajnos ő is emberből van és kíváncsiskodik.

- Honnan érkezett Ms Sad?

- A világ túlsó feléről. – mivel mögötte vagyok, nem látom az arcát, de biztos elhúzta a száját.

- No és milyen tanuló volt?

- Elég jó ahhoz, hogy a Roxfort oktatási színvonala még éppen megfeleljen nekem.

- Hmm… biztosan Mardekáros lesz. – motyogja az orra alatt, de én még így is meghallom.

Megállunk egy lépcső tetején, lentről egy csapat elsős jön, egy félóriás kíséretében.

- Meghoztam a gólyákat professzor. – szól morgós hangon… Hagrid! Hát persze, eszembe juthatott volna hamarabb is.

- Köszönöm Hagrid, csatlakozzon a többiekhez. Maguk pedig itt várjanak! Megnézem, hogy készen állnak-e a fogadásukra. – Ezzel a nő távozik a vadőrrel az oldalán… vagy LLG tanár? Egy kutya.

Végignézek a kicsiken. Mindenki ámuldozik, beszélget, hogy vajon most mi lesz.

- Izgultok, mi? – szólalok meg – Ne aggódjatok, nem lesz semmi érdekes. – A diákok kezdenek megnyugodni.

- De az órák halálosak lesznek, szóval nem árt felkötni a fehérneműt. – próbálok a mondat közben félelmetesen nézni.

És úgy néz ki sikerül is, hiszen mindenki elsápad, pár diák a sírás szélén áll. Pont ezt a pillanatot választotta McGalagony, hogy visszatérjen. Remek! Végignéz a diákokon, majd gyanakodva rám néz. Nekem pedig van bőr a képemen ártatlan képpel vállat vonni.

- Jöjjenek utánam! – mondja határozottan, majd megfordul, hogy elinduljon. De azért még van ideje rámpirítani.

- Vegye le a fejkendőt Ms Sad. Ez egy iskola és nem egy park.

Gyilkos tekintettel nézek utána, közben előreengedem a kicsiket. Ahogy hátul bandukolok, leveszem fejkendőm, kieresztem a hajam és felfogom copfba. Majd mielőtt belépnénk a Nagyterembe, fejemre húzom csuklyámat. Nem nézelődök, mint a kicsik, lesz rá egy évem, hogy memorizáljam ezt a helyet. Végignézek a Mardekár asztalát, megjegyezve, hogy hol ülnek a halálfaló kölykök. Majd a Griffendéles asztalt veszem szemügyre. Hamar észrevesznek engem, felém mosolyognak, a legkisebbik Weasley még integet is. Túl hamar megkedveltek engem. Az asztalsorok elején megállunk, majd meghallgatjuk Dumbledore köszöntőjét, és a Süveg dalát. Majd szépen sorban a Süveghez mennek a diákok, hogy beosszák őket. Közben szemrevételezem a tanári asztalt. Elsőként Dumbledore-ra nézek. A híres Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a Főnix Rendjének vezetője. Tehát ő a fehér bábuval játszó sakkmester. Igen… ez a háború nem más, mint egy sakkjátszma Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr között. És mi vagyunk a szerencsétlen bábuk, akik vagy sakkot adnak, vagy feláldozhatóak. Az igazgató után sorba veszem a tanárokat, és próbálom kitalálni ki kicsoda. Utoljára hagyok egy sötét alakot. Fekete haj, fekete szem, fekete ruha. Igen, ő Perselus T. Piton, az áruló. Tavaly bukott le véglegesen a Sötét Nagyúr előtt, amikor megmentette Harry életét. És ebből az áruló a Kis Túlélő apja lett… vagyis ő volt eddig is. Vajon miért hallgatott eddig az öreg?

- Mint látjátok, idén egy új hetedéves diák is érkezett iskolánkba. Messzi országból jött, más kultúrával, életfelfogással, és más mágikus tudással. Remélem mindenki segíteni fog neki a beilleszkedésben. Most pedig megkérlek, Aida Sad, lépj közelebb és vedd fel a Süveget. – szólal meg az igazgató.

Kicsit elcsodálkozom, hogy ilyen gyorsan sorra kerülök, lassan odamegyek a székhez, kézbe veszem a Süveget és leülök.

- A csuklyáját, Ms Sad! – mondja az igazgatóhelyettes mellettem.

Kissé elhúzom a számat, először is, mert nem vagyok olyan hülye, hogy így tegyem a fejemre ezt a vackot. Másodszor pedig, mert nincs ínyemre, hogy letoljam a csuklyát. De nincs más választásom így megteszem. Sokan felmorajlanak, majd suttogni kezdenek, rám mutogatva. Hát igen, nem mindennap lát az ember derékig érő hófehér hajzuhatagot. Nem hiába takargatom a hajamat. Hogy elhallgattassam a népet, fejemre teszem a Süveget és várom, hogy kiáltson.

- Nocsak, nocsak – hallok egy kis hangot a fejemben – míly bátor leányzó, míly okos. Bár nem tudod, de hűséges is vagy olyan emberekhez, akik megérdemlik. Érzékeny is vagy, de kitartó és ravasz. Hmm… nem is értem mit keresel itt. Ohh… most már tudom.

Egy kis ideig csendben marad a Süveg, majd végre hangosan megszólal, hogy ki hirdesse…

- Nem osztom be sehová!

Ismét mindenki felhördül, beszélni kezd, még a tanárok is értetlenkednek. Most már tudom, mit is felejtettünk el a felettesemmel.

- Csessze meg! – szitkozódom csendesen.


	4. Tények és észrevételek

_Tények és észrevételek_

- Nem osztja be sehová? Nem volt ilyenre példa, amióta itt tanítok! – mondom a mellettem ülő igazgatónak.

- Ez tényleg nagyon érdekes Perselus, de azt se felejtsd el, hogy a hölgy már 17 éves. Tehát már megvannak neki a saját tulajdonságai. Kíváncsi lennék, mit mondott neki a Süveg.

Feláll az igazgató, majd felemeli a kezeit, hogy elcsendesedjenek a diákok.

- Mindenki nyugodjon meg, nincs semmi gond. Ms Sad már felnőtt nő, így nem meglepő, ha nem tudja a Süveg beosztani. Ms Sad, nyugodtan menjen és üljön le valahová, már biztosan éhes a diáksereg.

Árgus szemekkel nézik, ahogy a lány odasétál a Griffendél asztalához, és leül Potter mellé… nem, nem Potter. Ő Piton… az én fiam. Még mindig nem tudom ezt elhinni, de mivel az apja vagyok, ezért óvnom kell őt. Azonban, rádöbbenek, hogy igazság szerint nem is tudom, hogyan kell apaként viselkedni. Elvégre az én apám egy részeges, erőszakos ember volt. Hányszor… ó hányszor bántalmazta édesanyámat a szemem előtt. És az ilyen pillanatokban én sem úsztam meg szárazon.

Képzeletben bokán rúgom magam és elkezdem az asztalokat kémlelni. A Hugrabugosok ismét találtak maguknak egy új álomférfit, a Hollóhátasok még mindig okoskodnak társaikkal, a Mardekárosok csendben étkeznek… talán túl csendben. És végül a Griffendélesek. Talán ők beszélgetnek a leghangosabban, mindenféle badarságról. Tekintetem Harryre esik. Úgy néz ki, nagyon jól kijönnek azzal az új lánnyal. Vajon ismét egy új rajongó? Vagy netalán másban mesterkedik? Gondolataimat Albus szakítja meg.

- Szeretném, ha minden házvezető feljönne az irodámba. Pomona, megkérhetlek, hogy amint végzel, hozd fel Ms Sadet?

- Hát persze Albus, semmi akadálya. – Válaszol Bimba.

- Rendben van. Majd odafent elmondom, hogy mi is lesz a kisasszonnyal.

Mindenki bólint, és mivel sokan már be is fejeztük a vacsorát, elindulunk felfelé.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mardekáros lesz. – szólal meg út közben Minerva.

Felhúzom bal szemöldököm, és csodálkozva nézek rá.

- Miből is gondolod ezt, Minerva?

- Onnan, ahogy válaszolt a kérdéseimre. Csöpögött a gúnytól és igen fennhordja az orrát.

- Minerva, ettől még nem biztos, hogy a Mardekárba fog kerülni. – mondja Dumbledore mosolyogva.

- A hölgy igen intelligensnek néz ki, tehát még a Hollóhátba is kerülhet. – álmodozik Flitwick.

Idő közben odaértünk Albus irodájához. A jelszó ismét egy förtelmes édességről nevezte el.

- Robbanós mogyi! *

Ahogy beérünk a szobába, egyből megjelenik öt szék. Némán helyet foglalok a kollégák mellett és várjuk, hogy Bimba is megérkezzen a lánnyal együtt. Az igazgató közben teát rendel a konyháról és elteszi a Süveget a helyére. Minerva elvesz egy csésze teát, Filiussal együtt, és elkezdik a szokásos fogadásukat kötni, hogy vajon ki fogja idén megnyerni a kviddics és házkupát. Mire letették voksukat, kopogtatnak az ajtón, és belép a két várt személy.

- Áááh, Merlin hozott Aida! Hogy érzed magad gyermekem?- kezdte vidáman Albus.

- Üdvözlöm a professzorokat. – közben leülnek ők is – Hogy is mondjam… remekül vagyok, ennél jobban nem is lehetnék. Elvégre én vagyok az egyedüli kakukktojás az egész iskolában, és nem egy ember néz rám ferde szemmel. Persze, ezzel nem a kínai és japán származású embereket akarom bántani.

Kissé csodálkozva nézek a lányra. Még senkit se hallottam, hogy így beszélt volna vele… rajtam kívül. Tekintetem Minervára vándorol, aki amolyan „ Én megmondtam, hogy Mardekáros!" képpel néz vissza rám. Figyelmemet ismét a megszólaló Albusra terelem.

- Oh, ne aggódj gyermekem, meg fogjuk ezt oldani. Természetesen fogsz kapni egy szobát, és így hogy nem lettél beosztva, a tanárok nem tudnak tőled pontokat venni és adni. De órára járnod kötelező, és büntetőmunkát is kaphatsz, bár remélem, nem fogod megszegni a szabályokat.

A lány csak bólint. Semmi jelét nem tudom leolvasni annak, hogy bosszankodik-e, vagy megértette.

- És hogyan döntsük el, hogy a kisasszony mely ház órájára járjon? – kérdezi Minerva.

- Úgy gondolom, hogy a kisasszony el tudja dönteni, hogy melyik házzal szeretne együtt lenni az órákon.

Kissé összehúzom szemöldököm. Hála a sok kémkedéssel eltöltött éveknek észreveszem, hogy a mondat végére elmosolyodik. De kicsit inkább ravaszkás. Ránézek Sadre, aki elgondolkodik a válaszon. Valami itt nagyon nem tetszik nekem. Fürkészve tekintek, hol Albusra, hol a diákra. Az igazgatón jól látom a jeleket, hogy ő bizony tudja, melyik házat fogja választani. De Sad… nem gondolkozhatok sokáig, hiszen végre megszólal.

- Azt hiszem, hogy a Griffendél megfelelő lesz számomra.

Albus arcán egy elégedett mosoly suhan át, Minerva kissé elképed, a többiek pedig elkeserednek. Jómagam csak a számat húzom, nem gondoltam volna, hogy a tökkelütött Griffendéleseket fogja választani. Talán tényleg a Mardekárba kellett volna kerülnie, így jóval több esélyem lenne utána nézni, mégis ki ez a lány.

- Rendben van, holnap még nem kell órára menned, elvégre, még össze kell állítani McGalagony professzorral az órarendedet.

A lány arcán egy kis gonosz mosoly látható, ahogy Minervára néz. Az említet nő pedig lassan már fújtat dühében.

Biba szólal meg csendesen Flitwick mellett.

- Bocsánat, hogy közbeszólok, de mi lesz Ms Sad egyenruhájával? Elvégre fiatal hölgy, és minden hozzá hasonló nemű szoknyában van.

- Nem! – kiállt fel a diák, és még fel is pattan a székről – Nem fogok szoknyába lenni! Nem és nem! Igazgató úr, nem kérek sokat öntől, csak annyit, hogy hadd legyek nadrágban.

- Ezt talán meg tudjuk beszélni kettesben is. A többiek pedig nyugodtan mehetnek lefeküdni. Szép estét! – küld el minket Albus.

Filius és Pomona kicsit sajnálkozva néz a lányra, majd kimennek. Minerva mérgesen távozik. Utoljára lépek ki a szobából, de még hallom, ahogy Albus nyugtatja a kétségbeesett lányt. Igen, teljes mértékben kétségbe volt esve. Ebből én arra következtetek, hogy a diákot bántalmazták, nem hiába ragaszkodik annyira a nadrághoz.

Lefelé indulok a lakosztályom felé, gondolataimba merülve.

- Perselus! – szólal meg egy személy mögöttem, akivel most nem sok kedvem van beszélgetni.

- Lupin. – fordulok lassan felé.

- Beszélnünk kell Perselus… négyszemközt.

- Nem érne rá esetleg holnap? Hosszú és fárasztó napom volt.

- Én megértelek Perselus, de rendkívül fontos lenne a dolog.

Látom, hogy nem egy egyszerű beszélgetés lesz. Intek neki, hogy kövessen, majd együtt folytatjuk utunk lefelé. Kinyitom az ajtót, majd előre engedem. Ahogy az ajtó bezárul, egyből visszaáll az összes védővarázslat.

- Foglalj helyet Lupin. Adhatok esetleg valami italt?

- Köszönöm, de nem kérek. – mondja, miközben leül a kanapémra.

- Mi az a nagyon fontos megbeszélni való? – töltök ki magamnak egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt, és leülök kedvenc fotelomba.

- A vonatúton Harry elmesélte, hogy mi történt a születésnapján. – Kezd bele a vérfarkas.

Kissé elhúzom a szám, és kortyolok egyet az italomból. Tudtam, hogy az a bolond gyerek már a vonaton híresztelni fogja ezt. Egy hónapot bírt csak ki csendben.

- Ne érts félre Perselus, én örülök, hogy végre mindketten megtudtátok az igazat.

- Megtudtuk? – emelem fel kissé a hangom – Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te tudtál erről, és nem szóltál?

- Igen, tudtam róla, és nem tudtam szólni nektek. Tudod jól, milyen erős boszorkány volt Lily.

Csak némán meredek a kandallóba, még a whiskynek is rossz íze lett.

- Nem hiába mondtam mindig nektek, hogy ne utáljátok annyira egymást. Nem is tudod milyen rossz volt így nézni titeket.

- És hogy ne legyen egyszerű a helyzet, még Albus is tudja. – mormogom csendesen.

- Azt tudom, hogy rajtam volt a Megszeghetetlen eskü, de Albuson…

- Nemrég tudta meg ő is. Lily írt neki egy levelet, amiben leírta az igazat. Az a levél egészen eddig nem lehetett kinyitni.

Lehajtom fejem és becsukom szemeimet. Ismét lepereg szemem előtt az a pár óra, amit Albus irodájában történt. Az izgalom, ahogy a kezemben tarthattam azt a levelet, később pedig a szívem hevesen vert és ziháltam a levélben leírtaktól, utána a sokk, a kétségbeesés. Albusnak igen sokáig tartott lenyugtatnia.

- Perselus? – Szólal meg Lupin csendesen.

Kinyitom szemeimet, majd iszok egy kortyot.

- Nem is ez a legnagyobb probléma. Perselus, a lány, Ms Sad tudja a titkotokat. Egy kabinban ült velünk a vonaton. Nagyszerűen játszotta el, hogy alszik, a többiek semmit se vettek észre.

- Akkor te honnan tudod, hogy színészkedett? – kérdezem tőle, összehúzott szemöldökkel.

Erre Lupin csak a fülére mutat. Igaz, vérfarkas létére minden érzékszerve kifinomult. Így még a szaglásával is meg tudja mondani, hogy milyen az ember vércsoportja.

- Nem értem. – folytatja Lupin – A lány kifejezetten keresi Harryék társaságát. Minden mozdulatukat lesi, mindenről bő információt kér. Ha nem lennének a védőpajzsok az iskola körül, azt hinném, hogy tényleg egy halálfaló diák bőrbe bújva.

Felhúzom bal szemöldököm, és magyarázatra várok.

- Amikor Minerva megkérdezte, hogy ő e Ms Sad, úgy válaszolt, hogy nem, ő egy diák bőrbe bújt halálfaló, és jött mindenkit elpusztítani.

- Igazán… Griffendéles. Mégis jobb lett volna, ha a Mardekárt választja. Mindazonáltal, figyelemmel kell kísérni a kisasszony ténykedéseit. Majd én beszélek Harryvel, hogy vigyázzon vele.

- Választhatott házat? – néz csodálkozva Lupin – És a Griffendélt választotta?

- Választott házat, de kifejezetten az órára járás végett. Holnap majd mindenkinek el fogja mondani Albus.

- Értem… Akkor nem is tartalak fel. – feláll, és lassan az ajtóhoz megy.

Én is utána megyek, feloldom az ajtón lévő varázslatokat és kinyitom az ajtót.

- További szép estét Perselus. – mondja, és kilép.

Bevágom az ajtót, majd elindulok a hálószobám felé, közben felveszem poharam és megiszom a maradék whiskyt.

Egy gyors zuhany után végre végigdőlök az ágyban, de tudom, hogy ma sem fog sikerülni egyhamar elaludni. Gondolataim hol Harryn, hol ezen a különös, de kissé szimpatikus lányon jár. Vajon ki ez a lány, honnan jött. És leginkább… miért jött? Hiába mondja Albus, hogy Amerikából, és iskolaváltás… jóval több dolog van itt, mint azt hinnénk. Javában elmúlott 1 is, mire végre el tudtam aludni.

* Robbanós mogyi: ez egy olyan édesség, ami a Duna kavicsra hasonlít, annyi különbséggel, hogy pattog a szádban az édesség.


	5. Kínos beszélgetések

_Kínos beszélgetés(ek)_

Reggel nyúzottan ébredtem. Ez nálam már megszokott dolog, rutinosan felkelek, megiszok egy frissítő bájitalt, az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjából, utána gyorsan lefürdök, felöltözök, majd átnézem a mai napom óráit. Mondhatom remek összeállítás. Az egész délelőttömet a gólyákkal kell töltenem, délután, pedig jönnek a másodévesek. Csodálatos, estére teljesen ki fogok készülni. Mérgesen csapom be magam után a lakosztályom ajtaját, és a tanáriba sietek. Mivel még korán van, egy diákba se botlok, sajnos. Pedig milyen jó volna levonni pár pontot. Bár az újoncokon kívül mindenki nagyívben elkerül, vagy elbújnak valami mögé. Ajkam gonosz mosolyra húzódik, az emlék végett.

Benyitok a tanáriba, ahol már minden tanár ott van, és a dolgát végzi. Én is az asztalokhoz lépek, és összeszedem az osztályok naplóit. Utoljára Albus érkezik meg.

- Szép jó reggelt mindenkinek! Szeretnék néhány szót szólni az új diákkal kapcsolatban!

Mindenki abbahagyja a dolgát, és az igazgató felé fordul.

- Miss Sadet nem osztottuk be egyik házba sem, de a hetedéves Griffendélesekkel fog órákra járni. Minerva, ma mindenféleképen meg kell csinálni az órarendjét.

Az asszony bólint, de már nem látszik rajta a bosszúság.

- A kisasszony a Griffendél tornyától nem messze kapott szobát. Sir Lancelot kapta a megtiszteltető feladatot, hogy őrizze a szoba biztonságát, így majd ott kell keresni Ms. Sadet. Mivel nincs házba osztva, ezért se adni, se elvenni nem lehet tőle pontokat. Az egyenruhája inkább a fiúkéra fog hasonlítani, ezért nem kellene zaklatni őt. – Albus egy kis szünetet tart.

– Nos, talán egy kicsit… gúnyos és szabad szájú a lány, de a tiszteletet is ismeri, csak most kissé zabos, amiért iskolát kellett váltania. Kérek mindenkit, hogy segítsen neki beilleszkedni. Ennyit szerettem volna mondani, szép napot!

Ismét felbolydul a tanári, néhányan kérdezősködnek még az igazgatótól, mások pedig mennek a termükbe. Mivel nincs kedvem se most, se a későbbiekben beszélgetni, ezért lemegyek én is a termembe előkészíteni a hozzávalókat. A terembe lépve érzem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Csendesen bezárom az ajtót, és az asztalomhoz lopódzom, közben körbenézek a hívatlan vendéget keresve. Leteszem a naplókat az asztalra, és épp akkor hallok egy kis neszt a raktárból. Halkan odalépek az ajtóhoz, és pálcámat előretartva csendben benyitok. A raktárban sötétség honol, így egy Lumost varázsolok, és meglátom a tettest. Egy macska. Egy hosszú, fehér szőrű perzsa macska. Lassan odamegyek hozzá, és leguggolok.

- Te hogy kerülsz ide, hmm? – kérdezem lágyan.

A macska csak ül a földön, és rám néz kék szemeivel.

- Biztos valamelyik undok kölyök bezárt ide. Remélem, semmit sem törtél össze. – nyúlok hozzá és megsimogatom fejét.

Remélem, egy idióta diák sincs itt, hogy aztán elindítson egy pletykát, miszerint a csúf pinceszörny szereti az állatokat. Nem tagadom, kedvelem őket, hiszen az állat az egyedüli lény, aki hűséges az emberhez. Igaz, van egy pár állati hozzávaló fiolákban, de azok is egy célt szolgálnak.

Látom, hogy a macska kissé megriad a simogatástól, és árgus szemekkel néz, hogy mikor is támadjon védekezésképpen. Felállok, majd körbenézek, hátha valamit tényleg elvittek. Gyors leltárt végzek, majd megállapítom, hogy semmi sem hiányzik. Ezek szerint tényleg csak bezárták ide a macskát. De mikor, hogyan és ki? Tegnap este tettem fel az összes védővarázslatot az ajtóra. Így lehet, hogy már a vacsora vége felé tették ide az állatot. De ki? A Mardekárosaim biztos nem, miért tennék? Semmi hasznuk nem lenne belőle. A Hollóhátasok nem foglalkoznak ilyenekkel. A Hugrabugosok már a gondolattól is majd összepisilik magukat, nem hogy még meg is csinálják. És ott a Griffendél. Ő tőlük elvárnám ezt a fajtaviselkedést, de nem hinném, hogy lenne merszük így csúfolni a saját házvezetőjüket, aki macska alakba tud változni.

Gondolataimba merülve készítem ki a hozzávalókat az elsősöknek, írok fel pár fontos dolgot a táblára. A macska csak ül a terem ajtajánál, és engem néz. Egy kissé idegesítő is, és furcsa. Egy macska nem szokott ilyen sokáig egy személyre figyelni. Mintha a macska megérezte volna, hogy rá gondolok. Elkezdi mancsát nyalogatni.

Dolgom végeztével az ajtó felé megyek, hogy végre mehessek reggelizni a Nagyterembe. Nem mintha éhes lennék, de félő, hogy ha nem jelenek meg, a fél napomat azzal kéne töltenem, hogy elmondjam Albusnak, miért is nem jelentem meg a reggelinél.

Ahogy kilépek az ajtón, az állat sebesen elrohan mellettem. A folyosó végén megáll, és visszanéz rám. Nem csinál semmit, csak néz és vizslat. Kezdem kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magam. Majd hirtelen elfordul, és felrohan a lépcsőn. Mélyen beszívom a levegőt, most tűnik csak fel, hogy amíg nézett az állat, levegőt se mertem venni. Morogva megyek a Nagyterem felé, magamat szidva, hogy már egy macskától is tartok. De akkor is… a szemei… egy pillanatra olyan érzésem volt, mintha a Sötét Nagyúr előtt álltam volna.

Gondolataimat Albus szakítja meg.

- Ááá, Perselus! Hogy vagyunk? Egy kis citromport?

Próbálom megállni, hogy ne forgassam szemeimet.

- Nem, köszönöm. Azon kívül, hogy valaki egy macskát zárt be a termembe, és egész nap kicsikkel fogok foglalkozni, semmi bajom.

- Értem, és mi a helyzet Harryvel? – kérdezi kíváncsian.

Nem szóltam semmit, mégis mit mondhattam volna? A nyár óta nem beszéltem, sőt nem is találkoztam vele. Albus értette a hallgatásomat, kissé megrovón néz rám.

- Beszélned kell Harryvel, még ma! Legalább azt beszéljétek meg, hogy kinek és hogy mesélje el titkotokat.

- Már a barátainak elmondta. – mondom mérgesen – És kiderült, hogy Lupin is tudta az igazat.

- A minap beszéltem is vele, és nekem is megemlítette. Elmondása szerint, Harry igen szétszórt volt az elmúlt napokban. Ezért is kellene beszélned vele.

- Megteszem, amit tudok.

Közben meg is érkeztünk a tanári asztalhoz. Miután leülünk, Albus egyből társalogni kezd Bimbával, én pedig szedek némi rántottát, és enni kezdek, néha-néha körülnézve a Nagyteremben. Mindenki nyugodt, néhányan elégedetlenek az órarendjük véget, mások pedig azért, mert fel kellett kelniük. Harryre nézek. Most se nagyon eszik, csak az ételben turkál, gondolatai pedig teljesen máshol járnak. Pár másodpercet követően rám tekint, mint aki megérzi, hogy nézik őt. Egy ideig egymás szemeibe nézünk. Még ilyen messziről is jól látom szemeiben a bizonytalanságot, aggodalmat, és némi félelmet. Majd gyorsan elkapja fejét és elindul kifelé a teremből. A trió másik két tagja nem is figyel fel a távozásra. Mégis, hogyan figyelnének fel rá, ha egymás szájában vannak? Kissé elhúzom a szám, befejezem a reggelit, és megyek a termembe, hogy végre fegyelmet és némi észt verjek a gólyák fejébe.

Délután kissé fáradtan, de inkább dühösen csapom be magam után a termem ajtaját. Az még hagyján, hogy az elsősök nem tudnak semmit, de hogy már a másodévesek se! Bár ezen nem is kéne meglepődnöm, hiszen a hetedéveseim se fognak holnap tudni semmit. Elindulok felfelé a tanáriba, hogy letegyem az osztályok naplóit. Még mielőtt belépnék a szobába, kipillantok az ablakon, majd megállok. Potter sétál kint az udvaron, egyenesen egy nagy szomorúfűzfához tart. Reggeli óta nem láttam a fiút, ebédnél meg se jelent. Gyorsan leteszem a naplót, és indulok kifelé az udvarra. Utamból a diákok fürgén elállnak, és másfelé néznek, hogy még véletlenül se tudjak több pontot levonni tőlük.

Ahogy kilépek a Nagykapun, Dracoba botlok.

- Perselus! Hová ilyen sietősen? – kérdezi tőlem.

- Potterrel van megbeszélni valóm. Utána veled is szeretnék konzultálni.

Arcáról lehervad a kárörvendős mosoly, és komollyá válik.

- Tudsz híreket a… Luciusról?

- Van némi információm róla, és az esetleges lépéseket is meg kell tennünk. De ezt majd a lakosztályomban.

A fiú csak bólint, majd elindul a pince felé.

- Akkor vacsora után megbeszéljük. További szép napot Perselus.

Bólintok neki, majd végre elindulok a fa felé. A fa lelógó ágaitól nem látom őt, de tudom, hogy pontosan ott ül, ahol én ültem annak idején. Meglepetésemre ismét feltűnik a fehér macska. Épp felfelé mászik a szomorúfűz fa törzsén és eltűnik az ágak rejtekében. Talán a macska Potteré, vagy csak véletlen egybeesés, hogy pont azt a fát választotta ki magának? Óvatosan félretolok pár ágat, és megfigyelem a fiút. Csak ül ott felhúzott térdekkel, amit karjával átölel. Gondolatai ismét messze járhatnak, hiszen meredten bámul maga elé. A macska pont a felette lévő ágon fekszik és figyel.

- Hol marad a híres trió többi tagja? – kérdem tőle.

Potter felkapja fejét, és rám néz.

- Dolguk van… uram.

- És neked nincs dolgod? – húzom fel bal szemöldököm.

- Úgy értem, dolguk van… egymással.

- Áhh, értem. Weasleytől még el is várok ilyen viselkedést, de hogy Granger…

- Ne bántsa őket, megérdemlik a boldogságot.

Lassan odamegyek hozzá, és megállok előtte, karba tett kézzel. Harry néha-néha felpislog rám, de inkább a füvet kezdi letépkedni kezeivel. Nagy nehezen ráveszem magam, hogy leüljek mellé a földre. Taláromat szépen eligazítom, hogy ne legyen gyűrött, közben szemem sarkából a fiút nézem. Ideges és kissé zavarban is van.

- Te nem érdemled meg a boldogságot? – kérdem csendesen.

- Én már… rég lemondtam róla.

- Ezt megmagyaráznád nekem?

- Nézze, nem minden úgy van, ahogy maga hiszi. A nagybátyámék nem fürdettek tejbe, vajba, és nem kényeztettek el. Ők utáltak engem, dolgoztattak, mint egy Malfoy a házimanót, néha éheztettek és vertek is nevelés céljából! – fakadt ki mérgesen a gyerek.

Kissé meg is döbbenek, persze ezt nem mutatom ki.

- Miért nem szóltál akkor erről Dumbledore professzornak?

- Ott voltam biztonságban Voldemort elől. Ezért nem volt értelme ilyen egyszerű dolog végett zaklatni.

Felhúzom szemöldököm és ránézek. Szerinte ez egy egyszerű dolog? Ha valakit éheztetnek és vernek?

- Lehetett volna más védett helyre is vinni téged.

- Most már mindegy, már nem megyek oda vissza. Nem fogadnának.

- Kitagadtak? – lepődök meg, de ezt már ő is észreveszi.

- Ki… ezért is voltam egész nyáron, a szálláson.

Csendben ülünk egymás mellett. Nehéz ezt bevallani, de tényleg félreismertem. Albus is hányszor mondta, hogy sok közös dolog van bennünk. Ránézek a fiúra. Termetileg tényleg kisebb, mint társai, és az evés hiánya okozta, bárkiben megbízik és hallgat rá, mert szeretet hiánya van. De ezzel szemben hatalmas ereje van és kitartása. Épp ezért felnőtt is és gyerek is egyszerre.

- Tudja – szólal meg halkan – én tényleg sajnálom, amit akkor tettem. Az okklumencia órán.

Kissé elhúzom a számat, és kezdek ideges lenni.

- Akkor… valahogy úgy éreztem, végleg elszakadt bennem valami… James és Sirius iránt. Amit akkor tettek nem volt szép dolog magával szemben. – keserűen felnevet – És csakis azért, mert unatkoztak. Az eset után egyből beszéltem Siriussal, és jól leteremtettem őt. Természetesen egyből azzal jött, hogy gyerekek voltak. De ha tényleg ez így megy, akkor nekem is ugyan úgy kéne viselkednem Malfoyjal, ahogy ők magával?

Döbbenten nézek rá, bele azokba a smaragd szemekbe. Most valahogy úgy érzem, mintha Lilyvel ülnék itt.

-Anyádra ütöttél. – mondom ki, mire ő meglepődve néz rám.

- Anyád jólelkű volt, soha senkit nem tudott bántani, és kedves is volt. Fontos volt a számára az, hogy mindenki az igazat tudja meg, és hogy ha rosszat is csinált, sokáig a másik bocsánatáért könyörgött és szenvedett a lelkiismeret furdalástól.

Arcán egy kis mosoly jelenik meg, és elfordítja fejét.

- Mindig mindenki Jameshez hasonlít, és ilyenkor jól esik, hogy valaki anyámhoz is viszonyít. Köszönöm, hogy elmondta nekem… uram.

- Úgy gondolom, hogy ha kettesben vagyunk, nem kell magáznod. Mindazonáltal, más személyek előtt a jól meg szokott szerepünket kell játszanunk. És jobb lenne nem elmondani fűnek-fának a mi kis… kapcsolatunkat.

- Értettem, és csak a barátaimnak mondtam el. – válaszol Harry.

- Ne felejsd el, hogy ott volt a kabinban Sad is.- nézek rá megrovón.

- De hát… ő aludt! – ijedt meg a fiú.

- Lupin szerint a kisasszony csak megjátszotta, hogy alszik. Harry, szeretném, hogy ha óvatosabb lennél, mit mondasz a jelenlétében.

- Azt akarja… vagyis azt akarod mondani, hogy talán Voldemort embere?

- Nem tudunk semmi biztosat, de jobb előre félni.

A fiú elgondolkodik kissé a most hallottakról, majd bólint. Felkelek a földről és kisimítom talárom.

- Nos, vissza kell mennem, lenne még néhány dolgom, amit el kell intéznem. Neked is menni kéne megírni a házidat.

- Igazából, nem… - kezdi el mondani, miközben feláll.

- Akkor menjünk. – fordulok meg, és indulok az iskola felé.

Hallom, ahogy morogva jön utánam, de nem foglalkozom vele. A főlépcsőig nem szólunk egymáshoz.

- Remélem, készen van az esszéje a holnapi órámra, Mr. Potter!

- Hát persze, Piton professzor. – mondja, de előtte jól láttam, hogy elhúzza a száját. Biccentek neki, majd lemegyek a lakosztályomba, hogy vacsoráig kijavítsam a másodévesek esszéit, hogy után, csak Dracoval tudjak foglalkozni.


End file.
